


Love

by biancaduarte



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Hi! This part of my Naomi and Jim fanfics.I was inspired to write this fic after watching the kissing scene between Naomi and Jim in episode one, season two of The Expanse, "Safe."  This is my first time posting on this site. I would love your feedback! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



The Expanse: Love  
(Inspired by Episode 1, Safe)

In the cargo hold of the Rocinante, James Holden and his now new girlfriend, Naomi Nagata, had just shared their first steamy moment. The new couple was now sitting on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Naomi asked while they were putting their clothes back on, "Do you actually care about me?."

Jim replied, "More than anything. Aside from the fact that your lives are in my hands...you're the most important person, my darling." Naomi smiled and said, "I love you, Jim. I want to thank you for opening my heart up to love again. I have not felt this fantastic in years." The gentleman replied as they walked out of the cargo hold and to their cabin, "It was my pleasure, my lady."

The couple giggled and then shared another kiss before they walked back up to the quarters section of the ship so they could put their Beratnas Gas uniforms back on.

Naomi opened up the door to her room and said with a mischievous smile to her boyfriend, "I'll see you at dinner, tugufovedi." Jim chuckled and said, "Alright then, you sexy Belter." Naomi giggled back said, "You're so naughty." The gentleman then smiled to himself and said, "James Holden...you're such a lucky man to have a beautiful woman in your life."

After the dinner in the galley that night, Naomi was in her cabin, meditating in her black sleeveless nightgown, which was her way of settling down for the night. The Rocinante by now had its 0-g mode on, which made everyone on board float in mid air.

During her meditation, Naomi heard a knock at her door and the voice asked, "May I enter? It's Jim." The woman opened her eyes and said, "Come in." Jim opened the door and he floated in towards his girlfriend.

The door closed on its own. Naomi asked, "Romantic, isn't it? Just us..alone together...floating in zero gravity?." Jim smiled and said as he floated on his back, "Haven't done this in quite some time. Only other time was on the Canterbury with Ade."

Naomi chuckled and said while she floated on her back and turned on her side to look at the gentleman, "I remember how much you cared about her. I must apologize for being a bitch towards you."

Jim replied with a sigh, "I forgive you. Now I know it's definitely, without a doubt, you, Naomi Nagata, who I desire the most." The woman pulled Jim in and said with a smile," Kiss me to show it." 

The gentleman smiled back and said, "You asked for it." Naomi laughed and said as her boyfriend floated on top of her, "Oh James...you're absolutely naughty!." Jim replied, "I'm full of surprises, darling."


End file.
